Darkstalker vs Touhou
Darkstalker vs Touhou is just what it sounds like, Darkstalker vs every single Touhou character! Worlds Cross The story takes place in a non-canon version of Wings Of Fire. Darkstalker was at Jade Mountain with the other dragons. "So I'm going to test my powers to see if there are any other worlds out there." said Darkstalker. Moon was concerned. "You sure it's a good idea?" Darkstalker laughed at this. "Pfft, of course, if there's anything bad there, well I have the greatest powers that ever existed, I'm immune to any magic of any kind and also am immortal, so it's not like anyone can harm me anyway. And just in case, I made myself immune to anything bad that could possibly happen to me in the other world.” ' "Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Marisa Kirisame "Trying to open a portal to another world isn't something Yukari's already done before" said Reimu. "Let's do this." said Yukari. ' The portal closed behind Darkstalker. "Well, if he's gone, at least that'll be the end of our problems" whispered Turtle to Qibli.' ' Darkstalker and Yukari's world crossing powers combined. Darkstalker entered into the Touhou world. Darkstalker looked around him seeing all the fancy stuff. “Huh, looks like my world traveling worked.” Darkstalker in Gensokyo Marisa looked in disbelief. “Is that a dragon?!?” ' “Yib Yobble Yib Yobble Yib?!?” heard Darkstalker. He looked and saw a bunch of female scavengers in fancy outfits. “Ooh! Food!” said Darkstalker. He saw Youmu Konpaku. He grabbed her and ate her. “Delicious scavengers.” Suddenly he heard the scavengers panicking.' ' “OH MY GOD, HE ATE YOUMU” screamed Marisa Kirisame. She sounds like that kid from the weird tv show Southpark. Thought Yukari. “YUKARI, I TOLD YOU IT WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!” said Marisa Kirisame. “Relax, I can just bring her back with my border manipulation later.” said Yukari. Marisa Kirisame fired her master spark at Darkstalker. “DIE BLACK DRAGON BEAST!” ' Darkstalker was surprised when he saw the scavenger shooting beams at him. “Huh, looks like the scavengers here are actually pretty powerful, maybe I can take them back for experiments later." Darkstalker breathed his flame breath which since it’s enchanted, completely overpowered Marisa’s master spark and burned her badly.' ' Marisa dropped and rolled. “Woah, he took your master spark like it was literally nothing!” said Sakuya. ' Darkstalker observed the world more, he found out scavengers were the dominant race here. “Interesting, maybe this would be a good place to take over and civilize the dragons back in my world. Oh, considering that, since these scavengers are powerful, I should probably make it so they can’t access my world in anyway just in case.” ' “So what world does he come from?” asked Sakuya. “Let’s find out.” said Yukari. Yukari tried to access the world again but it failed. “What the, I can’t access the world anymore! Impossible!” Yukari was shocked. “I have a feeling that giant lizard had something to do with it! Let me go kick his butt!” said Marisa. Darkstalker vs Marisa Kirisame Marisa Kirisame flew on her broom to Darkstalker. “Alright you piece of s-” ' “Yib yobble yib yobble yib!” “I guess I want to know what she’s saying. Make it so scavengers and I can understand each other!” said Darkstalker. “Listen here! You’re going to leave our world and go back to whatever wasteland you came from!” Said the little scavenger on the broom. “You’re flying...on a broom?!? AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! THAT IS PLAIN RIDICULOUS!” laughed Darkstalker. Marisa got even more angry. “I would normally do spellcard battles, but you ATE my friend, and are going to do it to the REST of my friends! So SCREW that! I’m going to KILL you right here right now before you can hurt the rest of the world!” she said. “Spell what now?” said Darkstalker “What is that, some sort of-” Before he could finish, Marisa sent a bunch of bullets flying at him. Darkstalker grabbed one from the air and put it in his mouth to see what it tastes like. EW, IT TASTES HORRIBLE!. Darkstalker spit it out back at her and it hit her right in the face. Marisa shot a master spark at Darkstalker but it had no effect. Darkstalker simply flew up to Marisa and punched her in the face. The punch hit her so hard she fell to the ground. Marisa got up and used her Final Master Spark. Darkstalker simply flew through it, grabbed Marisa, and crushed her in his claw like a bug. He dropped Marisa to the ground “Now where was I?” Darkstalker flew away but then was confronted by Sakuya Izayoi. “Looks like Marisa wasn’t a challenge for you.” she said. “And what do you want?” asked Darkstalker. “To give you a challenge.” Said Sakuya. “If you say so, scavenger in the weird dress.” ' “Why won’t it work? I can’t affect his world in any way now.” said Yukari. Meanwhile more powerful people went to fight Darkstalker. “Challenge? BRING IT!” said Suwako and Kanako. Remilia Scarlet, Reimu Hakurei, and other characters went to fight Darkstalker. ' Darkstalker vs Sakuya Izayoi Sakuya Izayoi sent a bunch of knives at Darkstalker but they simply bounced off his scales. Darkstalker shot a flame breath which melted all the knives and burned Sakuya badly. Darkstalker took his claws out and slashed the knives away. “So you want a piece of real me?” Sakuya used her ability to stop time. It didn’t affect Darkstalker. “What?!?” said Sakuya. “So you can stop time? Interesting. Fortunately for me, that won’t work on me.” Darkstalker flew to Sakuya and slashed her to pieces. “These are some annoying female scavengers.” Darkstalker vs Everyone “We’re closing in on the dragon.” said Remilia. “Looks like it’s butt kicking time.” said Reimu. Suwako summoned Mishaguji, but Darkstalker just snapped his “fingers” and they were both gone. Kanako fought with Darkstalker in hand to claw combat but Darkstalker easily overpowered her. Kanako, Reimu, Keine, Remilia, and Suika all combined their attacks, but none of them could kill Darkstalker. Darkstalker snapped again and now they all wanted to kill each other. I’ve done mind manipulation before, I can do it again. I’m glad Moon can’t read my mind from here. All the magical women fought each other to the death. When only Remilia and Suika were left, Darkstalker came and obliterated them with overpowered fire breath. “What’s next?” ' Yukari saw all her dead friends. “Oh come on.” Yukari flew to Darkstalker. “Looks like you took very good care of my friends considering they’re all either on the ground motionless or in your stomach digested.” said Yukari. “When I ate your first friend, I thought you were just like the annoying little scavengers in my world, I didn’t think you were actually intelligent, but it’s not like I care, they wanted to fight me, so I fought them.” said Darkstalker. “You’re interesting, Darkstalker.” said Yukari. “So are you, Yukari Yakumo.” said Darkstalker. They both knew each other’s names. Darkstalker thought the name was ridiculous. "Yukari Yakumo? What kind of name is that?" Yukari made it interesting. “You want a challenge?” said Yukari. “I mean sure, I guess. You make the first move.” said Darkstalker. “Heh heh, alright then.” challenged Yukari. Darkstalker vs Yukari Yakumo Yukari opened a portal and a train slammed into Darkstalker. Darkstalker grabbed the train and ripped it in two. Yukari sent tons of bullets flying at Darkstalker, but he used his flame breath to destroy them. Yukari teleported behind Darkstalker and shot a beam sending him into a mountain, but he simply got up, flew to Yukari, and punched her away. Yukari sent more bullets, shot a beam, and charged. Darkstalker simply destroyed the bullets and the beam, but Yukari hit him several times with her umbrella. Darkstalker grabbed the umbrella and burned it to ashes. Yukari got angry and sent a huge beam at Darkstalker. I might as well mimic that attack. Darkstalker shot his own beam through his mouth which collided with Yukari’s and caused a massive explosion destroying the area. Darkstalker flew to Yukari again and slashed her. Blood dripped from her. “You’re like no one else I faced before.” said Yukari surprised. “Same goes to you, I didn’t know scavengers could be that powerful in this world.” said Darkstalker. “We’re called humans. I don’t know why you call your humans that, but we’re called humans.” said Yukari. “Huh, weird name.” said Darkstalker. “But you still haven’t seen my full power.” said Yukari. “You haven’t seen mine either.” said Darkstalker. Yukari blasted Darkstalker into a forest. “Trees, come out of the ground and attack Yukari!” said Darkstalker. The trees obeyed him and all flew at Yukari. Yukari sent more bullets which destroyed the trees, but Darkstalker lifted a mountain out of the ground and slammed it into Yukari. The mountain started moving on it’s own attacking Yukari. Yukari destroyed the mountain and blasted Darkstalker into space and followed him. Darkstalker hit a star. Darkstalker took the star and slammed it into Yukari. Darkstalker then sent the star at Yukari. Yukari blasted it until it exploded but Darkstalker came and slashed her. “It will take much more than one star to hurt me.” said Yukari. “Alright then, every star in sight, come and attack her!” Yukari watched as all the stars came and attacked her. Yukari manipulated their borders and made them go back, but Darkstalker started getting serious and flew to her, grabbed her, held her in front of his mouth, and blasted her. Darkstalker slashed Yukari several times, she fell back into Earth. All the other Touhou characters came to try to kill Darkstalker, but he simply destroyed all of them. Yukari got up. She tried to manipulate his border between life and death, but it didn’t work, she realized she couldn’t affect him. She gasped. Darkstalker grabbed her. “Take away her powers!” Yukari tried to use her powers and realized Darkstalker’s spell actually worked. “HOW?!?” screamed Yukari. “My powers have no limits, the only thing preventing me from using them at their full potential was not knowing how to, but the battle with you taught me that I could do a lot more than just manipulate Earth or other dragons, I can manipulate the stars! I can manipulate the mountains! I can manipulate time! I can manipulate HISTORY if I try hard enough! I was already immune to anything you could throw at me the second I came here.” exclaimed Darkstalker. “My powers, my friends, everyone, you killed them all.” said Yukari. “Relax, I’ll bring it all back. Undo everything that’s happened.” Just like that, everything was back to normal. Darkstalker brought Yukari back to Earth where she met her friends. “Oh, but on one condition.” said Darkstalker. “Wait, WHAT?!?” said everyone. “I’ll take your powers for the dragons in my world to use.” said Darkstalker. Suddenly, everyone, even the gods of the Touhou world felt their power being absorbed. Darkstalker held a bag of scrolls and the powers went into there. Darkstalker opened a portal to home and hopped in closing it behind her. '' Home Sweet Pyrrhia Everyone saw as Darkstalker came back home with a bag of scrolls. “Why do you have a bunch of scrolls?” Asked Moon. “Well because uh, they, uh, had a bunch of, uh, ancient powerful scrolls!” said Darkstalker. “So you didn’t just multiply your enchanted scroll?” said Qibli. “Nope, these have a bunch of unique powers inside!” Here, Kinkajou, have this one. Darkstalker gave Kinkajou Marisa Kirisame’s powers. Kinkajou looked happy as she shot bullets and master sparks at boulders. Darkstalker passed out powers to everyone in Jade Mountain, everyone he trusted at least. Most of the dragons were amazed by their powers. “So were they other dragons?” asked Peril. “Actually, they were scavengers.” admitted Darkstalker. “I highly doubt scavengers could contain these powers.” said Kinkajou. “Well, the world was strange, no dragons and scavengers were the dominant race, and they had houses, just like us. They didn’t want me to stay just so you know, so I made a deal with them and left. That’s how I got these ancient scrolls. I’m going to go put the remaining scrolls in the library. Starflight, could you make sure these don’t get in the wrong claw-actually, I think I’ll just seal it with enchantment.” Darkstalker put them in a hidden place in the library and sealed it with his animus powers. Meanwhile, Qibli snuck another scroll for Turtle to use, Moon got Reimu’s powers and tested it. To her surprise, she was floating out of reality. “Where’d Moon go?” Said Kinkajou. Moon went back into reality and explained her power. “That is one broken power.” said Turtle. ''' The people of the Touhou world were devastated, everyone was now powerless. What could they do now? “Well, on the bright side, at least our enemies are powerless too.” said Sakuya. “But we are too! It was much more fun when we could fight each other, now we’re all HELPLESS!” said Marisa. Yukari was in a private place looking down. She was the most powerful being in the universe, now she was nothing. She had everything, and the dragon took it away from her. Darkstalker, I’ll remember that name. She thought, but it was not like she could ever get her revenge. Moon In A Pizzeria “Moon, how about you go into this one along with your friends?” said Darkstalker. “Alright then, I guess.” said Moon. Darkstalker had opened up a new portal to a new world Moon. Moon stepped in and found herself in an office. “Where am I?” she asked. The rest of the Jade Winglet came in with her. “This is a strange place.” said Qibli.” Suddenly, a screen opened up showing a bunch of animatronics to customize. On the top read “FNAF Ultimate Custom Night.” THE END Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)